Doctor Who Collectors Wiki:To do list
Tardis1963 What I need to remember to do. *Booklets in UK DVD's and australian dvds *Check DVDs **Timelash (DVD) **The Invasion (DVD) stickers **Planet of Evil (DVD) **The Time Warrior (DVD) **Survival (DVD) **Battlefield (novelisation) TARGET **Lost In Time (DVD) **The Witch Hunters PDA **The Murder Game PDA **Business Unusual PDA **Delta and the Bannermen (novelisation) TARGET **Paradise Towers (novelisation) TARGET **Zeta Major PDA **The Time Meddler (novelisation) TARGET **Dreams of Empire PDA **The Reign of Terror (novelisation) TARGET **The Ambassadors of Death (novelisation) TARGET **The Romans (novelisation) TARGET **The Sensorites (novelisation) TARGET **The Space Museum (novelisation) TARGET **Deep Blue PDA **The Faceless Ones (novelisation) TARGET **The Mind Robber (novelisation) TARGET **The Ark (novelisation) TARGET **Black Orchid (novelisation) TARGET **The Seeds of Death (novelisation) TARGET **The Celestial Toymaker (novelisation) TARGET **Fury from the Deep (novelisation) TARGET **The Final Sanction PDA **Venusian Lullaby MA **The Sarah Jane Adventures: Invasion of the Bane (DVD) **Genesis of the Daleks (DVD) **The Seeds of Doom (DVD) **Time and the Rani (DVD) **The Waters of Mars (DVD) **The Reign of Terror (VHS) **The Mutants (DVD) **Meglos (DVD) **The Sun Makers (DVD) **City of Death (DVD) **Inferno (DVD) **The Hand of Fear (DVD) **Colony in Space (DVD) **The Savages (CD) **U.N.I.T Files **The Moonbase (CD) running time **The Enemy of the World (CD) running time **The Sensorites (2008 CD) running time **Slipback (CD) running time **The Faceless Ones (CD) running time **The Space Pirates (CD) running time **The Anachronauts **The Twin Dilemma (CD) **The Selachian Gambit (SCAN COVER only) *Find pictures: **Time-Flight VHS Aust. release **Kamelion Tales (Australian individual covers) **Revisitations 1 (Australian individual covers) **Mannequin Mania (Australian individual covers) **Earth Story (Australian individual covers) **SCAN Waters of Mars AUS DVD **SCAN S5 V2 & V3 AUS DVDs **Titlecards: ***The Mind of Evil (in colour) *Big Finish + SCAN cov **Glorious Revolution **Suffering *Better covers for: **DWM Issue 100 **Doctor Who and the Claws of Axos (1979 release) (SCAN) *ebay **Three Doctor novel 1984 cover (outline logo) (SCAN) *Hardcover novelisation images: **Galaxy Four (novelisation) (SCAN) **Doctor Who and the Deadly Assassin **Doctor Who and the Claws of Axos (plus 2nd 1985 cover (outline logo)) **Doctor Who and the Robots of Death **The Mysterious Planet (*BETTER*) **The Wheel in Space (*BETTER*) **The Ultimate Foe *List page for comics **Then make author info on books link to it ***Timewyrm: Revelation *List page for other mags **TV Zone ***Millennial Rites ***GodEngine ***Beyond the Sun **Cult Times ***GodEngine *Big finish magazine cd's *The Avengers - death at bargain prices **http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1009098240/tt0054518 *The Simpsons - mayored to the mob **http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/product/B00004CZO1/ref=cm_rdp_product *Mr Bean *Family Guy - blue harvest *vicar of dibley *scan DVD cover for the boat that rocked *james may's 20th century (http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection_of_the_Daleks#Story_notes) *Big bang theory *Rename Series 1 DVDs to Series 1 (DVD) *'Monster Invasion' *New pages needed: *DWMI Ultra Rare Cards *DWMI Part 1 Lego Whovian What I want to remember to do. *Scan covers **Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space UK Blu-ray **Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space Reverse Cover UK Blu-ray **Doctor Who: The Complete Series 1-7 UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete First Series UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete Second Series UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete Third Series UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete Fourth Series UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete Specials re-release UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete Fifth Series re-release UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete Sixth Series re-release UK Blu-ray ***Doctor Who: The Complete Seventh Series re-release UK Blu-ray **Torchwood: Series 1-4 UK Blu-ray ***Torchwood: The Complete First Series re-release UK Blu-ray ***Torchwood: The Complete Second Series re-release UK Blu-ray ***Torchwood: Children of Earth re-release UK Blu-ray ***Torchwood: Miracle Day re-release UK Blu-ray **Doctor Who: Revisitations 3 UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Tomb of the Cybermen: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Tomb of the Cybermen: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Three Doctors: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Three Doctors: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Robots of Death: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Robots of Death: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD **Doctor Who: Revisitations 2 UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD ***Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD ***Doctor Who: Resurrection of the Daleks: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: Resurrection of the Daleks: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD **Doctor Who: Revisitations 1 UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Talons of Weng-Chiang: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Talons of Weng-Chiang: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Caves of Androzani: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Caves of Androzani: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Movie: Special Edition UK DVD ***Doctor Who: The Movie: Special Edition Reverse Cover UK DVD **The Web of Fear Reverse Cover UK DVD **The Enemy of the World Reverse Cover UK DVD **Doctor Who: The Davros Collection UK VHS ***Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks UK VHS ***Doctor Who: Destiny of the Daleks re-release UK VHS ***Doctor Who: Resurrection of the Daleks re-release UK VHS ***Doctor Who: Revelation of the Daleks re-release UK VHS ***Doctor Who: Remembrance of the Daleks re-release UK VHS **The Light at the End Limited Collector's Edition CD *Create templates for these obscure formats **Template:MP3-CD box **Template:UMD box **Template:VCD box **Template:BD3D box *Update these pages to the new format **The Complete Davros Collection **The Complete First Series **Рождественское Вторжение **The Complete Second Series **The Pertwee Years **The Mind of Evil (VHS) **The Day of the Daleks (VHS) **Frontier in Space (VHS) **Limited Edition: Planet of the Daleks & Revelation of the Daleks **Planet of the Daleks (VHS) **The Green Death (VHS) **The Time Warrior (VHS) **Death to the Daleks (VHS) **Robot (VHS) **The Ark in Space (VHS) **Planet of Evil (VHS) **Pyramids of Mars (VHS) **The Android Invasion (VHS) **The Brain of Morbius: Collector's Edition **The Seeds of Doom (VHS) **The Masque of Mandragora (VHS) **The Hand of Fear (VHS) **The Deadly Assassin (VHS) **The Face of Evil (VHS) **The Robots of Death (VHS) **The Talons of Weng-Chiang (VHS) **Image of the Fendahl (VHS) **The Invasion of Time (VHS) **The Ribos Operation (VHS) **The Pirate Planet (VHS) **The Stones of Blood (VHS) **The Androids of Tara (VHS) **The Power of Kroll (VHS) **The Armageddon Factor (VHS) **Destiny of the Daleks (VHS) **City of Death (VHS) **Nightmare of Eden (VHS) **The E-Space Trilogy (VHS) **The Keeper Of Traken (VHS) **Logopolis (VHS) More to be added...